


The Better Option

by mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110



Series: TharnType Needs More Mpreg [2]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cuties, Domestic Fluff, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Husbands, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110/pseuds/mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110
Summary: Type finds out that Tharn told P'San that he was pregnant with Tharn's baby and he's a little upset.Especially after Type also finds out that P'San wants to come over for dinner to congratulate the happy couple.Yeah, Tharn is a dead man.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Series: TharnType Needs More Mpreg [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665016
Comments: 26
Kudos: 424





	The Better Option

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: This fic has a part one called It's All Your Fault about when Tharn and Type first found out Type was pregnant, but you don't have to know that one to read this. This is just a small continuation.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy! <3

"You _told_ him?!" Type was ready to throw a pillow or a lamp or mayhaps the whole fucking bookshelf at his stupid, honest husband.

Tharn was already on the other side of the couch holding a throw pillow up defensively against his very pregnant wife. He knew something was about to be thrown at him. He was ready.

"I- I just wanted to share the news!" Tharn explained. "We already told everyone else."

"We told friends and family, Tharn!" Type reminded him. "Friends and _family."_

Tharn ducked as a throw pillow was sent his way. Damn that was dangerously close to his head. He was lucky it was just another one of their pillows not one of those books.

"He is family!" Tharn argued. Type growled at him and threw another pillow. After Tharn ducked he apologized. "I'm sorry, but what was I supposed to say? He asked me how I was doing, he asked about you."

"Um how about, 'We're fine, nothing much, I never want to see your stupid face again because I see now that only looking at my beautiful wife Type, will fulfill me. Leave me alone forever'?" Type suggested.

Tharn couldn't help but laugh, but he tried to fight the expression.

"Come on Type, that's my P' whom I respect." But he could hardly keep a straight face, Type was cute when he was so pregnant and jealous.

"Yeah he's so fucking perfect." Type rolled his eyes. "Why don't you go impregnate him!"

"Please don't be mad, babe." Tharn faked a whine to get some sympathy. It didn't work.

"Don't be mad?!" Type repeated angrily. "You told _P'San_ that I was _pregnant with your child!_ If you don't want me to be mad, then don't do shit to piss me off--!" Type gasped. He felt a jolt of pain on the underside of his belly. His hands held his baby bump. "Oh fuck. Oh, fuck." He said quietly.

"Ai'Type?" The pillow was down. Tharn was over to him in seconds. He held Type's hand and pushed the small of his back, gently leading him to the couch. "Are you okay? What happened? Is the baby okay?"

"Ai'shit Tharn." Type cussed angrily but he allowed Tharn to settle them down on the cushions.

He held Tharn's hand in a death grip as he used his other hand to soothe the area.

Type was about six months in, morning sickness had gone away about two weeks after that first doctors visit. And Tharn has been diligently taking Type for a check up once a week.

Type's baby bump still wasn't so large as he thought it might be by now, but the doctor kept saying everything was normal and healthy so he wasn't too worried.

He kept getting these jolts though. Random little spikes and jabs. Actually they weren't random, they kept happening when Type would start yelling at Tharn.

"Mommy and Daddy are fighting." Type joked. "Baby doesn't like it."

"Are you okay?" Tharn ran his free hand over Type's shoulders.

Type tsked. "Stop being so sweet." He hit Tharn. "I'm still so fucking mad at you."

Tharn smiled. "Okay."

"I mean it Tharn." Type grumbled as he leaned into Tharn's shoulder. "Shitty husband."

Tharn nodded and kissed his hair, wrapping his arms around them both. "Yes sir."

Type sighed deeply. Remaining calm was the key. He was learning very quickly that Tharn Jr. over here, because Type was sure this baby was more Tharn than him, really didn't like it when Type got too stressed.

After a moment of calm before the storm, Type asked, "What did he say?"

Tharn sighed. "You know, the usual, just some congratulations for both of us-"

"For _you_." Type corrected.

"For _both of us._ " Tharn insisted. "He asked about gender and all that, I told him we still didn't know yet."

"Maybe next week." Type perked up.

"Yes." Tharn agreed. "Sometime very soon. I told him how far along you were cause he said he said he wanted to bring an appropriate gift." Tharn explained. Type scoffed, but let Tharn continue. "And…" Tharn hesitated. He continued rubbing his hand over Type's shoulders in an attempt to keep him calm. "And he said he...wants to...come over...for dinner. On Friday."

"...what?"

"I told him I would talk to you about it first, and he understood because of what happened the last time you saw him," Type sucked in a sharp breath, he looked like he was ready to shout at Tharn again, so Tharn didn't give him the chance. "And I know talking about it first would be important to you! So. There. P'San wants to come over."

"Absolutely not." Type answered.

Tharns shoulders slumped. "Ai'Type."

"No fuck you!" He took a calming breath that didn't help. "Don't you 'Ai'Type' me. You are _not_ going to invite P'San over. No."

Tharn hugged Type close around his waist. Type was actually wearing one of Tharn's shirts currently. His own clothes didn't fit him anymore.

Type had to give up his normal clothes a few weeks ago. He had taken to wearing Tharn's shirts cause they were so much bigger than his. Like the shirt he was wearing now was one of Tharn's school button ups, but Type hated leaving the shirt the way it was. His bump wasn't quite big enough to stretch the material, but it also wasn't concealable anymore. Basically it just made him look fat.

Tharn loved Type's new body, but Type couldn't stand how much he was changing physically, if he thought about it too much, his hormones went haywire and he'd start crying inconsolably. So Type, to help cope, decided to make it _painfully_ obvious that he was a pregnant man who was not to be messed with.

One way he did this, like he was doing now with tharn shirt, was by tying waist belts that wrapped comfortably over his bump. Tharn always tied his belts in a bow in the back, he said it looked cute. Type thought he was just an idiot. But at least with how obviously pregnant he looked no one could mistake him for being overweight and he could look at himself in the mirror without crying.

"Ugh." Type groaned as he thought of how much better looking P'San probably was than him right now.

P' probably had no extra fat around his thighs or waist or cheeks. His feet probably didn't need massaging after a long day of walking. He didn't fight with Tharn every other day. He didn't cry for hours on end because of a puppy commercial or crave weird foods in the middle of the night.

"Ai'Type," Tharn whined again letting his forehead rest against Type's shoulder as he pleaded. "P'San promised to be respectful. Please? I wanna catch up with him. I haven't seen him in so long."

"You saw him the day I claimed you as mine." Type argued back. Type had made sure P'San had been there for the wedding. "And on your birthday."

"That was months ago Type." Tharn kissed Type's shoulder softly. Asshole.

"But he- he, argh!" Type felt ready to-- "He's gonna drive me insane!" Type exploded. Woah. That came out of nowhere. And now he was standing. "He's gonna come here and be all over you and excuse his behavior because you've 'known each other for so long,' and if I say anything about how much it bothers me, _I'm_ the asshole!" Type huffed and began to pace. "He's gonna come in here all tall, and suave with his stupid handsome face-- why is he taller than you? How is that fair? You're a giant. Stop being shorter than P'San!"

Tharn chuckled from where he was sitting and reached out to grab one of Type's wandering hands.

While Type continued to pace, he subconsciously accepted Tharn's hand without even realizing it, and began switching the hand between his as he turned and walked.

"He's coming over to dinner for two reasons." Type held up two fingers very dramatically. "To humiliate me--"

"Type." Tharn sighed. "He's not going to--"

"And to steal you away from me." Type ignored his clearly naive husband.

Type's free hand went to his bump. He found himself caressing it more and more these days. Especially when he was upset. It soothed him.

"He's just gonna swoop in and steal you." Type continued, sitting down harshly. "Asshole."

"Type calm down." Tharn comforted him, though he wasn't sure if Type was call him or P'San the asshole. His hands met with Type's over the baby bump. Tharn would never get tired of holding him like this. "He's just coming to dinner to say hi, and catch up. We'll have a great time."

"Yeah, well," Type deflated. "If you left me for him, like he wants you to," Tharn scoffed and kissed Type's hair. "Then just know I'll kill you." Tharn hummed with a nod. "I'll kill you with my bare, chubby, pregnant hands. Even if I'd understand."

Type sort of mumbled that last part so Tharn didn't fully hear him.

He leaned back with a deep frown. "What?"

Type snapped up, realizing what he'd let slip and shook his head. _Idiot_. He scolded himself. "Nothing. I didn't say anything. I'll kill you."

"No, no." Tharn didn't let Type back track. "What did you say? You'd understand?"

"Just forget it, Tharn." Type sighed, looking down at the hands on his belly.

"Babe, what makes you think I would ever, _ever_ \--"

"Nothing." Type quickly said. "I know you'll never leave me, leave us. Not just because I'd kill you if you did. I know you love me, Tharn." Type sighed and leaned in again, having Tharn tuck him in so he couldn't see his face. "I know that."

"Of course I do, baby." Tharn rubbed his arm as he pulled him in close. "You're it for me, Type. You're my perfect wife. I could never want anything else as much as I will always want you." Type nodded but he didn't say anything.

Stupid fucking hormones. He was more of a crybaby than Tharn was nowadays. The doctor said to expect this, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

He was already blinking away the tears as they threatened to spill.

"Alright baby talk to me." Tharn said softly. He kissed Type's hair again. "Tell me what's on your mind. Why did you say that?"

Type shook his head. He didn't want to say it. He just closed his eyes and breathed, willing the tears to go away.

"Type talk to me." Tharn urged. "What did you mean by that? You'd understand if I left?"

Type shook his head again. He was on the brink of spilling everything. He could feel it. But he was also super stubborn.

"Type please," Tharn implored, and Type hated how raw his voice sounded, how emotional. It broke his heart.

Seriously Tharn could be thinking a million awful things right now that were no where close to the truth. It would be better if he just said it, right?

"Type please tell me what you're thinking." Tharn tried again. "Do you--" he took a shaky breath. "Are you not hap--"

"P'San's not fat." Type blurted out. He could tell where Tharn was going with that and he didn't even want to hear it. The truth was much better. "P'San's not getting overweight like I am." Type admitted again meekly.

"Oh Type." Tharn sounded disappointed. "We already talked about this baby. When are you going to understand how much I love your body? Pregnant or not."

"I _know_ ," Type gritted. "I know, but. What if you're only saying that because you don't remember how tall and handsome he is? What if when you look at him and then look at me--"

"Ai'Type." Tharn said strongly. He almost sounded angry. "No."

"It's not my fault!" Type felt like Tharn was somehow, like, attacking him with his love. Which sounded ridiculous, he knew, but he really felt like Tharn was angry at him now. When he was the one who asked in the first place. "In case you haven't noticed, I've gotten even shittier since we found out I was pregnant." Type pushed Tharn off of him.

"I'm cranky all the time, I want weird food at one o' clock in the morning. I need you _constantly_. Not because I can't handle myself, but because I'm being selfish. I used to throw up once an hour. I'm getting fat in areas I didn't even know could gain weight, it's probably only gonna get worse from here and...and-- and, P'San was already intimidating _before_ , now he's just," Type shook his head and sighed, "the better option. He'd take care of you. I can't."

Type sniffled and wiped his tears. He hadn't even felt them fall this time.

"Ai'Type." Tharn swallowed before he continued. "He is not my better option. You don't even realize that everything you just described is exactly what I love about you?"

Type looked at him, but said nothing.

"Babe," Tharn huffed a laugh of disbelief, but he didn't smile, "you are not cranky all the time, first of all, you just think you are. You're no more than a pouting child, which is really adorable."

Type pulled a face.

"See?" Tharn continued. "That's why I haven't told you. Cause you don't think you're cute. And I love the foods you want to eat in the middle of the night. You've already invented so many possible combinations of foods I didn't even think was possible, and I love it. I would never eat it, but I love it." Tharn kissed Type's forehead.

"I love that you depend on me so fully. And Type, I meant it when I said I would do everything for you. _Be_ selfish with me, I _want_ it. I love that you need me. That's not you being selfish that's me. I love that you depend on me.

"And I will always, always love this," he pinched Type's thighs softly, "and this," his breath ghosted Type's neck as he slid closer, pinching Type's waist, "and this," his hands moved across his skin, lifting Type's shirt to wrap them around Type's bare stomach.

His breath was so warm against Type's skin.

"Every inch of you Type. You're so, so sexy baby. Even more so now. You have no idea how crazy you drive me." Tharn kissed up from his neck, slowly rising to his jaw, then finally he turned Type's chin towards him to give him a proper kiss. "P'San will never be the better option, not for me. There is no other option, Type. It's only you."

Type sighed shakily as he looked from Tharn's lips up to his eyes. The gaze that stared back at him was so strong and sincere.

He swallowed nervously and licked his lips, looking back down at Tharn's. "Do you think you could…" he looked earnestly into Tharn's eyes, "show me?"

Tharn smirked. "Type, I will spend the rest of my life showing you exactly what you mean to me."

"How does the next few hours sound?" Type bargains.

Tharn nods. "Yeah I think I could do that."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
